Mario & Sonic: When Worlds Collide
by nintendofreak247
Summary: This is an old story I made, so don't flame me about it. Can Mario save Sonic before Bowser can get to him and kill him? Find out in this! I may make an updated version that makes more sense :P


Mario & Sonic

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

MATTHEW NINOMIYA

*CHAPTER 1*

Mario Party

It was a peaceful morning in Toadstool Castle. All of the Toads were in the backyard decorating for some kind of party. Toad was the director of orders. "MOVE THAT TABLE! FILL THAT PUNCH BOWL! AND FOR KOOPA'S SAKE, WOULD SOMEONE MAKE YOSHI STOP LAYING EGGS IN THE CHIP BASKET?!" Toad yelled. Of course, Yoshi was already there, being a nuisance as usual. He thought the chip basket was a giant nest, and he immediately made it a one-stop egg disposal. Peach woke up and saw everyone yelling at Yoshi, and ran out to see what was wrong. Toad and Toadette were on the verge of having a meltdown, when Yoshi finally moved. Toad let out a sigh and started to greet the guests. Everyone showed up on time….except for Mario.

Mario was somewhere downtown looking for a gift for Peach. He checked every store: Goomba's Goodies, Troopa's Trinkets, Luma's Lockets…even The Power Up Pub, but he couldn't find the right thing. Then, he saw it. Right in the display window for Daisy Dazzler's, there was a pink princess dress with dark blue stripes running down it, and it was sparkling like a star. "I could give this to Peach to wear through that whole "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" thing." Mario said. He burst in and checked the price. It cost 2000 coins, plus a 1 Up Mushroom as tax! Mario checked his wallet, and all he found was a drawing of Italy and some note Luigi wrote to him about mutant spiders attacking his house. By the time Mario got back from getting his coins, his head was swollen from breaking floating blocks with it. He bought the dress and ran with all his might to Peach's castle, hoping the party hadn't started yet.

*CHAPTER 2*

SUPER SONIC SMASHERS

Mario wasn't the only one who was late for something. In the village of Knothole, a familiar blue hedgehog named Sonic was racing down a path, heading for a giant dome at the end of town. "I would really love it if the government decided to straighten out the road, but NO, it has to be all twists and turns everywhere you go." Sonic screamed. It was 1:54, and his big wrestling match with Knuckles was starting at 2:05. He was supposed to be there at 1:30, but he was held back because some street vendor gave him 50 chili dogs instead of 2. Sonic was running so fast that he fell into a lake. A hook snagged onto his shoes, and before you knew it, he was hanging from the end of Knuckles' fishing pole. "Hey Knuckles, what are you doing?! We're supposed to be at the big dome in 11 minutes!" Sonic yelled. "Sorry buddy, but, uh…., I dropped my pants in the lake, and I'm trying to get them out with my pole." Knuckles said. "Well, I guess that explains why you're sitting in this cold rowboat in only your underwear." Sonic said. "Hey Sonic, I think my pants are hanging off of your shoe." Knuckles told. Knuckles quickly got his pants and he and Sonic ran to the big dome.

It was 2:04, and the fans were getting riled up. They started to chuck chicken drumsticks at the referee, and they put the scorekeeper in a chokehold. Finally, Sonic broke down the door, and everyone turned to find Sonic walking inside. Everyone cheered, until they heard someone say, "Hey guys, where are Knuckles' pants?!" Everyone turned and saw Knuckles run inside with his underwear. Everyone laughed, and Knuckles freaked out. "Can this day get any worse?" Sonic complained.

*chapter 3*

EXTREME COLLISION

Mario was still running to Peach's party, and Sonic was running out of the big dome from embarrassment. Sonic was running so fast, that he opened a dimensional portal, which he accidentally fell into. Mario was just on Peach's front lawn, when Sonic appeared right in front of him. Mario tripped over Sonic's giant shoes and fell through a sewer pipe. Sonic began to run to help Mario, until he heard the faint sound of music coming from the castle. Sonic loved parties, so he ran inside, leaving Mario unconscious in the sewers. Toad was busy watching "American Idol" and didn't see Sonic barge in and join the party. No one really noticed Sonic at all, so they just kept on dancing. Sonic was dancing too. He was having a really good time, until he bumped into Koopa Kid, who screamed in horror. Everyone turned to see a menacing blue thing lumbering over Koopa Kid. When everyone screamed, Toad turned around and ran over. Sonic was trying to explain, when Toad pinned him to the wall. "Now tell me you hideous thing, how did you get inside here?" Toad questioned. "Uh…I just walked inside and joined in?" Sonic said. "That's impossible. I was guarding the front door." Toad yelled. "No you weren't. You were eating Cheetos and watching American Idol." Sonic said. Everyone gasped and stared at Toad, who looked utterly terrified. He ran off and locked himself inside the dungeon. Peach walked over to Sonic and asked, "Where are you from?" "I'm from Knothole Village." Sonic said proudly. "I've never heard of it before." Peach said. "Here, check out my map. It's right there." Sonic told Peach, handing her his map of Mobius. "This village is not from our world. We'll have to get you back to your world, before Bowser finds out how you got here." Peach exclaimed. "Who is Bowser?" Sonic asked. "You're kidding me right?" Toadette said. "This guy must be the stupidest thing since edible napkins."

*CHAPTER 4*

Sewer Mario Bros.

Mario woke up from being unconscious about 6 hours after Sonic and the rest of the party guests left. He was extremely confused to find himself inside the sewers, and tried to remember how it happened. "Oh yeah! I tripped over Sonic's shoes…wait…SONIC?!" The only time Mario had ever seen Sonic before was at the Beijing 2008 Olympics. He only saw Sonic as another competitor, but now he knew he was more than that. "I have to get out of this sewer before Sonic does something stupid!" Mario said. Suddenly, he remembered that he dropped Peach's dress out in the front yard. Then, he heard Toadette singing. Toadette stayed behind to clean up, and to get Toad out of the dungeon. As she left, she found the dress on the lawn. She tried it on, and it was WAY too big. Mario prayed that Toadette wouldn't take the dress, and guess what? She took it. Now Mario was trapped in the sewers, AND Toadette stole his present to Peach. "How will I ever explain this to Peach?" he pondered. Suddenly, he heard Bowser walking down the tunnel. "Bowser? What are you doing down here in the filth?!" Mario asked. Bowser began to charge Mario, but noticed there was no purpose of them fighting there. "I'm looking for dead fish to eat. I'm on a strict dead animal diet. Why are you here?" Bowser asked Mario. "I tripped on Sonic's shoes and fell threw the pipe." Mario said. Bowser was stunned to hear that Sonic was in Mushroom Kingdom. He immediately left the sewer and ran to his castle to send out an army to capture Sonic. Mario climbed through another pipe and headed to Toadstool Castle, hoping someone, ANYONE, was there.

*CHAPTER 5*

SONIC V.S. BOWSER

Bowser had finally reached his castle, and ordered all of his Magikoopas, Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas to hunt down Sonic the Hedgehog and have him killed. Bowser led the army, and they marched towards Mushroom Village. Sonic had led Peach to the area where he came out of the rift, and Peach asked him what happened to Mario. "He tripped on my shoes and fell into the sewer." Sonic said. "Then why didn't you get him out?!" She asked. "Because I went to your party instead. You throw pretty wicked parties." Sonic said. "Peach sighed and told Sonic to keep watch while she went down to get Mario. Just when Peach entered the sewers, Bowser and his army marched in and shut the sewer pipe. "KILL HIM!!!" Bowser ordered, and the army charged at Sonic, who was ever so ready to fight. In about 3 seconds, the army was a giant ash pile. Bowser was furious, and charged at Sonic, shooting flames at any possible chance. It was impossible for Sonic to penetrate Bowser's shell, so he walked up to a floating brick block. "If Mario can do it, so can I." Sonic said. He jumped up and broke the block with his head, and out came an orange Mega Mushroom. Sonic asked what it does, and Bowser, being the stupid idiot he is, said, "It makes you as tall as Toadstool Castle." Sonic immediately ate the mushroom, and not only grew as tall as Toadstool Castle, but he also got a black tone in his spikes. Unfortunately, he was too excited, and tripped on a Goomba. Bowser dragged him back to his castle, and locked him in the dungeon. The only person who could save Sonic now was Mario.

*CHAPTER 6*

PRISON BREAK

Mario found no one at Toadstool Castle, so he ran out to see if he could find Sonic. As he passed the sewer pipe, he heard someone yelling inside. He opened the hatch, and Peach popped out. Peach told Mario how she heard Bowser dragging Sonic away to his castle, and how she got locked inside the sewers. "You know Peach, I had a present for you, but I think Toadette stole it." Mario said. "We have no time to chat about that! We have to save Sonic from Bowser!" Peach said. Mario ran inside the castle, and started rummaging through his closet full of weapons. "I can use my fireballs!" Mario said. "Are you kidding me, that's from like, the 1980's." Peach said. "I can use F.L.U.D.D.!" Mario said. "That's from 2003." Peach yelled. Mario sighed. "I'll just kick open the grate and pull Sonic out." Mario said, feeling frustrated. "That's the oldest of all your weapons!" Peach said. "OH WOULD YOU GET OVER IT?!" Mario screamed. Mario grabbed a Red Star, became Flying Mario, and took off for Bowser Castle. When he landed, he looked through the dungeon grate and saw Sonic hanging from the wall, screaming. A Shy Guy was whipping him. Mario kicked open the grate and flattened the Shy Guy. He broke Sonic's locks with his fireballs and pulled him out of the grate. Sonic passed out from fatigue, so Mario put him inside a cave and stood guard outside. When Bowser heard what Mario did, he stormed out of the castle and tried to enter the cave. Mario was quicker, and knocked Bowser into a thorn patch. Lighting and thunder rang out, and it started to rain. Mario's fireballs were put out, and he had to use his fists to cope with the Koopa King this time. Bowser arose from the thorns, looking angry and frustrated. He leaped out and confronted Mario, probably the angriest he's ever been since _Super Mario Galaxy. _"Mario, either you die, or I kill you AND the hedgehog!" He yelled. "Sorry Bowser, that's a no go." Mario said. Bowser let out an enormous roar. He charged Mario, who was ready to fight.

*CHAPTER 7*

For The Life of a Hedgehog

Sonic began to regain his consciousness inside the cave. When he was fully conscious again, he heard loud sounds coming from outside. He got up and looked outside, and saw Mario and Bowser fighting like their lives depended on it (which it technically did.) Sonic tried to help Mario, but the whip marks from the Shy Guy's whip stung uncontrollably. He tried to overcome it, when he remembered his past battles with Dr. Eggman. He had been blasted, shot and hit with almost every weapon the mad scientist had, and he was being held back by a whip? Sonic finally came to his senses, and ran out into the rain. He noticed Bowser had Mario in a chokehold, and he was hanging him over a cliff. Sonic ran and planned to ram Bowser into the cliff. Mario saw Sonic charging, and immediately stunned Bowser to get away. Sonic rammed Bowser from the shell, and he fell down. The problem was, Bowser's shell was covered in spikes, and one of them drove right through Sonic's stomach, and they both plummeted to their deaths. Mario ran to the cliff and screamed in agony, "SONIC!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!" Mario kneeled down and slowly wept for his friend, who risked his life to save Mushroom Kingdom and the world. Suddenly, as Mario rose from his knees, a bright light came from the cliff, and Rosalina flew out, with Sonic in her arms. He was completely revived, and Rosalina said, "The sacrificing of one's life for the life of billions is a sacrifice that will not go unrewarded." Rosalina said. She placed Sonic in Mario's arms, and told him to run back to Toadstool Castle. Mario happily ran back, as Sonic slowly began to wake up. Peach was able to conduct a rift to send Sonic back to Mobius, where all of Sonic's friends were freaking out about where he'd gone. As Sonic walked through the rift, Mario tapped him on the shoulder. Sonic turned around, to see Mario with one of Bowser's spikes. "I thought you'd like it as a trophy." Mario said. They both laughed, and Sonic took the spike. "Good work old friend." Mario said. Sonic saluted Mario and walked through the rift to Mobius, where his friends rushed to his side. "Where were you Sonic? You made me scared!" Tails asked. "Oh man Tails. You're not gonna believe this." Sonic said.

THE END


End file.
